Don't Make A Deal With The Devil, Or The Devil Will Make A Deal Of You
by BriBri97
Summary: Twin sisters, Della and Sicily Singer, join up with their Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam Winchester, and the Angel Castiel for a joyride of Hunting fun. But then they meet a strange man with an interesting proposition... On Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to my new fic, Don't Make A Deal With The Devil, Or The Devil Will Make A Deal Of You. This is a special fanfic because the two main characters, Della and Sicily, are based completely off me and my "Sister" Katie. Pretty much everything but age is the same as described (I'm a year younger and truthfully, we aren't Hunters.). This "Pilot episode" is basically meeting teenagers Della and Sicily Singer, Bobby's Michiganian nieces who Hunt. I'm placing this in AU Season 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Katie. That would be weird to own my sister...

•*•*•*•  
"But we just got back. If we leave again, we'll get expelled for sure!" Sicily whispered to Della, leaning close so their choir director wouldn't hear her.

"So? That'd be a good thing, right?" Della hissed back, rolling her eyes. "To hell with high school anyways. We know pretty much all we need for life. It's not like this place prepares us for life."

Sicily sighed. "Maybe I want a few months to be a normal person, D. Anyways, there are more hunters. It's not all on our shoulders to save people."

"Della! Sicily! Pay attention! It's bad enough you missed two weeks of school, don't waste your time now."

"Sorry Mrs. Novak." Della said. Della was a 16 year old who looked nothing like her twin. Sicily was short and had long dark hair, while Della was taller and had short light brown hair. They both were Hunters though. Not the animal type, but demons and stuff like that.

That is why they missed so much school. Every few weeks, they had to go to some random city to kill something. The downside of being only 16 was that they couldn't leave the state. Therefore, they had to stay in Michigan (Which had the biggest demon population in the north-east).

After school, the girls went home in their car (a 1967 Impala convertible, Red) for the first time in three weeks.

"Della! Sicily! You're home! I was so worried!" Mrs. Singer, their mother exclaimed, "I was calling your Uncle Bobby and everybody I know to see if you were safe!"

"Aww, mom! You called Uncle Bobby? Why? We were perfectly fine." Della threw down her backpack and went to the fridge.

"I was worried! You two are only sixteen, and too young to be doing anything like what you do!"

"It's mine and Sici's job. We have to do it. I've actually thought about just calling Uncle Bobby and going Hunting with him and those Winchester guys."

"Not until you turn 18 you won't." Mrs. Singer scolded, closing the fridge on an unsuspecting Della.

"Don't you want to stay alive lady?!" Della exploded, glaring and clenching her fists.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE YOUNG LADY!"

"And you will not tell me what to do." Della grabbed Sicily's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Dell! Lemme go!" Sicily shouted as Della pulled her into the car.

Della got into the driver seat. "Sici, I can not stand it when she does that! Every single time! I'm done." A key in the ignition, and they were off onto the road.

Meanwhile, in a small Ohio city, Bobby Singer, the Winchesters, and an angel named Castiel were hunting down some vampires or whores or something like that (where nobody will ever remember it unless something tragic or funny happened) when Bobby got a phone call.

"Shit." He said as he hung up.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked, walking up to the elder man.

"My nieces, Della and Sicily, ran off again. And Carolyn thinks they are going to come after us."

"Carolyn is your sister, right?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah. Her kids are natural-born Hunters. But Della has a short temper and they run away from home often."

"Funn. So, we're going to obtain two teenage girls to join our posse?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No. We are going to take them home." Bobby stated, "Dean, you remember how it is. Being a teenager and Hunting."

"It sucked."

As the men were talking, nobody noticed Castiel leave silently.

"Della, there's something in the car!" Sicily exclaimed as she came out of the supermarket, causing her to drop her shopping bag full of important items.

"Looks like a hobo or something to me Sici, I'll get it out." Della walked over to the car. "Excuse me? Hobo dude? You need to get out of my car. I don't know how-"

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." Castiel interrupted.

"Oh-Kay? No joking Hobo man, get out." Della grabbed Castiel by the tie when something pushed her to the wall.

Sicily looked from her sister, and back to the angel. She walked slowly forward, and slapped Castiel in the face.

"I just got shoved into a wall, stupid! And all you do is-" Della looked up. "Slap him? That took balls, sis."

"Thanks Dell. Sir, you hurt my sister."

"I'm sorry. You two need to go home."

"We have no home. Our home is the road." Della brushed off her jacket and stared at the angel.

"So..." Sicily looked from Castiel to Della and back to Cas. "You must be the Winchester's angel?" She meant it as a statement, but it ended up as a question.

"In a technical sense... Yes." Cas said.

"Great. You can take us to our Uncle." Della grabbed Sicily's shoulders and pulled her back to the car. "Well? Get in. We don't have all day." She said to the puzzled angel.

"But..."

"GET IN."

Dean looked behind Sam. "Oh, Hey Cas. Bobby, he has the girls. Nice car." He sarcastically grinned and turned back around.

"Hello Dean." Cas said, walking over to the Winchester's impala.

"Thanks. You must be Dean Winchester. I've heard of you, of course. My name is Della, and this is my twin sister Sicily." Della held out her hand to have Dean shake it. He just stared at her.

"You actually chose this life? Why?" He asked, staring at her until she put her hand down to her side nervously.

"Because it's our duty. If we don't save people, who will?"

"Della, go home to your mother, she is worried about you and your sister."

"Oh hey Uncle Bobby. And we can't." Della smiled at her uncle.

"Yes you can, and you are." Bobby walked up to his nieces and looked Della in the eye. Sicily just stood there and looked at the ground.

"No, we literally can't. I burnt our school records, birth certificates, and everything else that could be linked to us."

Sam, who had been just standing there, lifted an eyebrow. "Smart move, for a child."

"We aren't little kids. We know what we're doing. Right Sici?" Della looked over at her sister, and she nodded meekly.

"Yeah. Although, I would rather be back home with my boyfriend."

"You can't skip out on what you do." Dean said darkly. "Bobby, are they coming with or not?"

Bobby sighed. "I guess they're coming with."

In a very girly manner, the girls cheered and highfived.

"I have conditions though. One, leave the car. Two, you have to do everything I tell you too. And three, you two have to stay with one of us at all times."

"Uncle Bobby! We can't leave the car!" Sicily whisper-shouted, "It's special."

"It's also noticeable." Sam muttered, earning a glare from both girls.

"Like yours isn't, Winchester." Della muttered back, balling up her fists.

"Sam, girls, stop fighting. Della, Sicily. You want to be a part of this team? You need to make some sacrifices." Bobby glared, and Della tossed over the key.

"Fine. But drop the stupid parental guardian crap. We aren't little, we can handle ourselves fine."

"Dell..."

"No Delling me Sicily, I don't need some stupid old freaks and a dumb angel watching over me."

"Great! The dumb angel will be the first one to watch you. Come on guys, sorry Cas." Dean said sarcastically, except for the sorry Cas part. He seemed genuine about that. But, they were gone.

"Hi. Sorry about earlier." Sicily said, "I'm Sicily, the usually nonviolent one."

"I'm Castiel."

"Can I call you Cas?"

"Everyone else does."

"Okay. Stop the jibber jabber." Della said, yanking the car's trunk open. "We need to get our stuff out if we are going to leave the car here."

"Alright, Alright." Sicily went over and grabbed her suitcase and her grocery bag.

Della on the other hand, grabbed weapons and a large purse stuffed with clothes.

"Where do we put this stuff?" Sicily asked.

"Hey, Angel Dude. Can you poof this to the back of the other car?" Della shoved the stuff into Castiel's unprepared arms. He sighed, and the bags were gone. "Thanks."

AN: Since I blabbered at the beginning, I'm going to try to keep this short. So, that was Ch. 1 of "Don't Make A Deal" (As I shortened it for connivence). I hope you liked it. Della is based off of myself, and Sicily is off of Katie. I had to make so many edits because she was all like, "I wouldn't do that! I'm not a sissy!" (Yes, I realize you are reading this Sici. No, I don't care and I won't remove it). And, since I'm doing this like a tv show:

Next Week On Supernatural's Don't Make A Deal With The Devil, Or The Devil Will Make A Deal Out Of You...

Della and Sicily go on their first Hunt with the Winchesters. Bobby tries to make Della a respectable citizen. And Castiel finds love? Read on in the next installment of Don't Make A Deal With The Devil, Or The Devil Will Make A Deal Out Of You.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back to Don't Make A Deal With The Devil, Or The Devil Will Make A Deal Of You.

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Katie. That would be weird to own my sister...

•*•*•*•

They had been with their uncle, the Winchesters, and the angel for about a week. They being Sicily and Della. Sicily seemed to get along with everyone, especially Sam, whom shared the same feelings about Hunting that Sicily did. Della on the other hand, got along with no one. Sometimes she would have small talk with Dean, but other than that... Anyways, they proved themselves useful a few days into that first week. There was a demon, and the girls found it quicker than the others (Usual demon waitress gig). Dean was impressed, but Bobby was worried.

"Nice job girls. I doubt even Cas picked up on that one." Dean exclaimed, patting the girls shoulders.

"No, I didn't. That was impressive." Cas was lacking about a foot behind and was deep in thought.

It finally seemed all was well for the Singer twins. Or was it?

•*•*•*•

Crowley was walking down an alley looking back at every turn. If anyone knew what he was doing... He shuddered.

"Hello Your Highness." A woman came out from the shadows.

"Your Highness? I could get used to that." He said, grinning sarcastically.

"Shut up Crowley. Do you have the payment?"

"One soul, at your service." Crowley got out a worn leather bag, "But do you know what to do?"

"Of course. Now, the payment." Crowley handed over the bag to the woman.

"Nice doing business with you."

•*•*•*•

"No! I swear I brought it Dell!" Sicily dodged a shoe.

"You LEFT IT!" Della threw another shoe at her sister.

"What in the name of Hell is going on in here?!" Bobby came into the hotel room and dodged the flying shoe.

"Sicily left my journal in the other car!"

"I swear I didn't!"

"Liar!"

Bobby got in between the girls. "Girls! Break it up! Della, where did you last see it?"

"In Sicily's grocery bag..." Della's eyes widened. "Which she dropped when she saw Castiel in the car! Uncle Bobby, it must've fallen out!"

"It's not like it was private Dell! All you wrote in it was every... Single... Monster..." Sicily's eyes also widened. "Oh No! What if it gets in the wrong hands?"

"Excuse me?" A very beautiful woman came inside quietly. "I found this outside, and was wondering if it was any of yours?" She held a bright blue book, wound with chains, and locked with a big key lock and combination lock.

"My journal!" Della exclaimed. "Thank you!" She took the book.

Everyone looked relieved, except for Sicily.

"Where exactly did you find it?" She asked the strange woman.

"Oh, outside the store, of course. I followed your sent here."

"Sent? So, you're like... A demon?"

"Of course not little Sicily! I'm the angel Cameron." The woman smiled, and seemed to shine.

"Cameron?" Della asked. "Strange name for an angel. I mean, Castiel I can understand... But Cameron? Like Cameron Diaz?"

"Yes. Only, not as... Unruly."

"Cool!" Sicily exclaimed, getting a bitch stare from her sister.

"Not cool. Sici, what if it's a she-demon?" Della glared at Sicily and hit her in the back of the head with the journal.

"Cameron is an Angel." Castiel said. "With a new vessel, I assume?"

"Why Castiel, if you get a new vessel, why shan't I?" She beamed and kissed Cas on the cheek, causing him to blush and for everyone else to raise an eyebrow or two.

"Shan't?" Della asked as Sicily giggled. "You angels are weird."

"I like them!" Sicily smiled at Cameron.

Cameron smiled back.

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but more soon!


End file.
